


Corporal's Hair

by Kurotoraa



Series: Humanity's Strongest Clean Freak [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, hair fetish?, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotoraa/pseuds/Kurotoraa
Summary: Levi always has the same hairstyle...but for [Name]'s birthday, he allows Eren to change it?!





	

"Happy birthday, [Name]!"

"Thanks, Eren."

"Hey, [Name], don't you want to see Levi with a different hairstyle?"

"No, not really. I kind of like it this way?"

"But...Don't you want to see what he looks like if his hair was parted differently or something?"

"I guess...but you're going to be cleaning the stables for the next century, there's no way he'll agree."

"You'll see, he'll definitely agree."

 

 

 

 

 

"[Name]!"

"Yes, Eren?"

"HE SAID YES!"

"HE DID?!"

"He said, and I quote, 'After dinner, my room. I will allow her to do as she wishes to me for a few hours. You shitty brats better not keep me waiting.' Or so he said. Are you ready?"

"I am beyond surprised that he agreed...But yes, of course I am ready. Sit at the same table with me at dinner, and we'll go to Levi's together, okay?"

"Sure. I am so excited!"

 

 

 

 

 

After a very rushed dinner, you and Eren went to Levi's room.

"Name and business."

"[Name] and Eren."

"...Come in."

Walking in with Eren trailing after you, you observed the neat, sparsely decorated room. The walls were bare and free of dust; a bed, perfectly made, sat in one back corner; a sofa with a rumpled looking blanket and a pillow sat in the other corner of the room; a table sat at the far right, piled with paperwork; many chairs were placed around the table. Levi sat in a chair, leaning on the backrest, his boots propped up on the desk. Holding a cup of tea in the odd fashion he had of holding teacups, Levi frowned at you and Eren menacingly.

"Levi looks scary..."

You whispered this to Eren, really quietly, so Levi wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry, [Name], that's his normal face," Eren replied in his normal voice, earning a glare from Levi.

Walking around the desk and chair to get behind Levi, Eren looked at you questioningly, as if seeking permission.

"Uhm, Levi, is it alright if Eren touches your hair? Eren's been wanting to see you with a different hairstyle for a while, and I am also really curious."

"Tch. His filthy hands touching my hair? Is your head as hollow as a gun barrel?"

"...He'll wash his hands first, of course."

"Hmph. Jaeger, wash your hands well, or else."

"Y-yes, of course, sir!"

Eren ended up washing his hands at least three times, out of fear that Levi would tell him that he hadn't washed them properly enough. Nervously walking back to stand behind Levi again, Eren reached trembling hands towards Levi's head.

"Any day, brat."

Eren closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if preparing himself. Opening them with a determined look, Eren placed his hands in Levi's hair, gently running his fingers through. You watched as Eren's eyes widened slightly as his fingers ran through, meeting no resistance. From experience, you knew that any hair longer than a buzz cut would become tangled from 3DMG training, with all the wind rushing through it. Tilting you head to the side slightly, you wondered how Levi kept his hair from tangling. Now slightly jealous that you weren't the one standing behind him and running your hands through his silky looking dark hair, you busied yourself crossing and uncrossing your legs at the ankles.

Daring a look back up, you noticed that Levi had relaxed, leaning back in the chair, when moments ago, he was sitting straight, back stiff. His eyes were half lidded, head tilted back, to allow Eren full access to his hair. After a few more minutes, Eren stands back suddenly, causing Levi to blink, startled.

"Tada!" 

Proud of his handiwork, Eren looks at you, eager to see your reaction. Looking at Levi, you were surprised to see that the hairstyle Eren had picked actually looked really nice on him, and that he was also looking at you expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh my, Levi, you look nice~" you say with a bright smile and a little squeal of happiness.

Looking slightly relieved that you liked it, Levi said, with feigned annoyance,

"Tch. There's too much hair on one side." 

You smile at him happily.

"You should leave your hair like that, Corporal~ It looks really nice~"

"Hmph. It would take too long to do my hair in the morning."

After a glare from Levi, Eren takes the hint and suddenly decides to leave.

"Ah, [Name], Levi. I will take my leave now, I seem to be really tired today and I think I should sleep earlier. [Name], I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

With a smart salute to Levi, Eren leaves, closing the door silently behind him. You are left alone with Levi, who is looking rather hot with his different hairstyle.

"[Name]."

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Happy birthday."

"T-thank you so much, sir!"

"Well, what do you want. In case Jaeger didn't tell you exactly what I said, you're free to do as you wish with me for a few hours. Since it's your birthday. But watch what you do, or else."

"In that case...may I touch your hair?"

"Jaeger worked hard on it, though."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"Then. Fine."

Stepping behind Levi, you slowly and gently ran your fingers through his hair. As surprised as Eren was when his fingers slid through with no resistance, you wondered at how silky the Corporal's hair was, with no tangles anywhere. Levi's head tilted back, his eyes closed, as he relaxed completely. After ten minutes, however, he said,

"[Name]."

"Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"I shall take my leave, then, if you would like to sleep?"

"No."

"No?"

"I would not like to sleep, therefore, you will not need to leave."

"...Oh."

"I've been sitting all day. Come."

Laying down on his bed, Levi patted the spot beside him.

"Continue."

Sitting down on the spot indicated, you continued running your hands through Levi's hair, causing him to let out a little hum of approval. Happily, you gently curled strands of his hair around your fingers, gently tugging and massaging. With another hum of approval, Levi turned onto his side, leaning on his arm, facing you. His eyes were closed, face relaxed, a rarity in itself. After half an hour of playing with Levi's hair, you were ready to stop bothering him and leave for your room.

"Levi? I think I should take my leave now, it is most likely pretty late now..."

Silence. You reached out hesitantly, and shook his shoulder.

"Levi?"

"Mmmm..."

"I'll take my leave now...?"

"...No...Stay..."

"Levi...Are you awake?"

No reply. _Did he just talk in his sleep? Should I stay or leave...Ugh, a direct order from the Lance Corporal, I can't disobey it..._ Sitting down on a chair nearby, you prepared yourself for a long night of sleeping in a chair.

 

 

 

 

 

Levi woke up with a start. Running a hand through his messy hair, he wondered what had woken him. Glancing around the room, he saw you sitting in a chair, head lolling towards your chest in sleep. _Dammit, I fell asleep...Why is she still here..._ Watching as you stirred restlessly in your sleep, Levi frowned as he debated what to do. Standing up, he gently lifted you from the chair, cradling you close to his chest. You shifted with a little sigh, snuggling closer to his chest and warmth. Gently placing you down on the bed, he covered you with the blanket, enveloping you with his warmth and scent that lingered between the sheets. Laying down on the sofa, Levi prepared himself for aches and pains in the morning for sleeping in an awkward position.

 

 

 

 

 

You woke up with a start. Running a hand through your [h/l] [h/c] hair, you wondered why you had woken up. Glancing around the room, you realized that you were in Levi's bed, and he was on the sofa. The last thing you remembered was falling asleep in the chair, with Levi breathing softly and rhythmically in sleep on the bed. Realizing that Levi had most likely moved you, a hint of a pink rose, dusting your cheeks. Feeling bad that Levi had to sleep on the sofa in his own room, you walked over, ready and determined to wake him. 

Levi was asleep on the sofa, his head propped up by a pillow on the armrest, his legs dangling over the other armrest. One of his arms was resting on top of the blanket he had covered himself with, and his dark hair was splayed all over the pillow. Pale neck stretched out, his low cut shirt revealed his collarbone and part of his chest, rising and falling slowly in the rhythm of sleep. His lips were slightly parted, steel grey-blue eyes lightly closed, brows slightly furrowed. All of a sudden, you lost your determination to wake him. 

_What if he gets angry if I wake him? What if he doesn't go back to sleep? What if he doesn't wake up? Is he a deep sleeper? What should I do..._

"...Oi. How long are you going to stare."

Letting out a little yelp of surprise, you jumped back. Steel blue-grey eyes slowly opened, meeting your [e/c] ones.

"Ahh...you were awake?"

"You made quite a damn racket, shifting and pacing around."

"Uhm...I was going to wake you to tell you to go sleep on the bed...Sleeping in that position is going to cause really bad aches and pains tomorrow..."

Levi brows furrowed slightly.

"Well, I can't tell you to sleep on the sofa, can I?"

"...I can go back to my room...?"

"And what will people say when they see you leave my room so late at night?"

You opened your mouth and closed it, like a dying fish gasping. With a satisfied look on his face, Levi said,

"Exactly."

"I...I shouldn't be here, so I should be the one to sleep on the sofa," you said with as much conviction as you could muster.

With a soft groan at your words, Levi walked over to the bed. Laying down under the covers, he propped himself up on one elbow, and holding the blanket up, said,

"Come."

"U-uhm..."

"Hurry up. It's cold."

"A-ah, yes!"

You hurriedly rushed over, and stopped right in front of the bed, unsure. Reaching up and grabbing your wrist, Levi pulled you down, onto the bed. Pulling the blanket up over the two of you, he muttered,

"So cold. See, brat, you're freezing too."

His warm body pressed against yours, his arms wrapping around you. Tense at first, you slowly relaxed as Levi's warmth seeped into you. His slow, rhythmic breaths lulled you to sleep.

_Good night, Levi._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I forget to post here TTATT *slides a Levi fic across the table*


End file.
